game_design_snacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Creative Use of Load Times
The Snack: Many games require loading new areas or levels or whatever throughout gameplay. Nothing can be done about this, it is an unfortunate effect of having to rely on limited memory and storage space. However, games can alleviate player boredom and frustration during these load times by offering them with some sort of appealing interaction while they wait. There are several different ways games might approach this. One option is to create a mini-game of some sort. Such mini-games should be simple and unimportant enough that players won't mind being pulled from it when the load is complete. Another option is to offer the player tips or information pertaining to gameplay that might be not be as intuitive, or which would be to distracting if offered in-game. Still another option is to allow players access to concept art, 3D-models, or some other game art which they can examine as they wait. Whatever the case, offering players a compelling distraction from the actual loading is a great way to retain their attention and keep them immersed in the game. Examples: Example 1 There are lots of great examples of good load-time usage, but one of the coolest, in my opinion, isn't even from a game - it's from a web browser. I'm referring to Google's T-Rex jumping mini-game which can be played while waiting for an internet connection to be established. When the "No Internet Connection" page appears with it's pixel T-Rex, pressing Spacebar will launch a mini-game in which players can endlessly run their little dinosaur through an increasingly fast-paced obstacle course. It won't help with the connectivity issue, but at least it distracts from the frustration with the connectivity issue. Example 2 The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim uses a common loading screen technique of explaining things about the game or lore. It is very much appreciated to have a chance to learn about the game world while loading. Skyrim is such a huge game with hours and hours of lore to discover and having it broken up during load screens will eventually result in a very knowledgeable player. The loading screens also display a 3D model that goes with the information being relayed. Players are also able to move this model around to get a better look. . . . . . . . . Example 3 Fallout 4: Fallout 4 has some slow loading times during the game. The production team Bethesda made sure to make optimum usage if this time by including some tips about combat, guns, gameplay etc to help players gain knowledge about the game. Some of the loading time had some information related to the game environment, i.e, post apocalyptic war environment in the game. The loading screens also had a 3D model that goes with the information displayed alongside the model. Example 4 Bayonetta In Bayonetta, the loading screens allows the player to try out new combos and switch between weapons to become more familiar with its complex combo system. The game even displays the list of inputs the player has made so far to avoid confusion in case the player lost track of the buttons he/she was pressing. Example 5 Okami In Okami, you are able to play mini games during the loading screen's. These mini games not only gave the player something to do between screen's, but it also held the possibility of giving the player items! If the player was able to complete the mini games before the loading screen was done, they would be rewarded in-game items. Example 6: League of Legends and Metal Gear Solid 5: Phantom Pain In League of Legends, they offer some tips, fun facts and background story on Game Loading Screen, to keep the player immersed in the game. In Metal Gear 5, loading screen contains tips about base and resource management with the possible payoff of poor management, which not only keeps the player engaged but also helps him/her to learn more about the game without going through the tutorials.